


Get more than silver (Aim for a heart)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Loneliness, Non-Linear Narrative, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: It was hard to be a hero, especially when the bad guys cared more about you than your partners, and the criminals were never all that considerate.Hyunjin was done.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Get more than silver (Aim for a heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this two weeks or so, when I wasn't feeling all that great.  
> I like how it turned out, I hope you do too !

Hyunjin stared ahead of him. Climbing the hill had taken him hours, but the landscapes stretched out so far. He forgot everything about the journey. Green, just green spread everywhere, going so so far away. 

The forest so very dense it covered the road. You couldn’t see anything but the trees and the sky. No one. Just him and the nature. On his own. The pain had been so worth it.

His mind empty of anything that previously swam through it. His legs grew weak. Hitting the floor with a thump, he laid there helplessly. The sun hit his face. He didn’t mind. The grass was soft, but not all of his body rested on it. The rocky spot bit into his back painfully.

It didn’t matter. There were other things that hurt. Like his heart. His heart hurt a lot. It felt so heavy, almost as if he had a mountain like this one resting in his chest. Dragging him down. His eyes closed slowly, lulled to sleep by the distant ruffle of the wind in the leaves. 

* * *

“-and I couldn’t believe what I had just done ! I mean, who would do that and just ignore it ? No one, I tell you. It was so weird, I just- It just flipped like that and crumpled to the ground. I was like, terrified at first but then I wanted to do it again and again, I felt so powerful !”

Hyunjin talked with animation, eyes lost in the distance as words flooded from his mouth. However, when someone talks, there’s not always another person that listens. 

It was like his voice never even reached the other’s ears, lost as he was in contemplation of his hand. Hyunjin didn’t notice until he was done recounting the incredible events, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

He blinked slowly, trying to understand the moment. When his mind finally caught up, he swiftly turned around and left.

The other didn’t even notice he was gone.

* * *

“What do you want ? I’m busy.”

“Where are you ?”

Sigh.

“That’s none of your fucking business.”

“I think it is, considering you’re under  _ my _ responsibility.”

“Oh, am I ? Well it never felt like it, so maybe you should have thought about that before, like when I was in trouble with that one girl who tried to kill me.”

Strangled noise. 

Coughing.

“What ?”

“You aren’t even aware of that ? Amazing. How responsible can you really be ?”

“Listen, Hyunjin, don’t be a little bitch, I have a lot on my plate right now and-”

“And you think that maybe I don’t ? Shit, do you even hear yourself talking ? You’ve never taken care of me, listened to me or liked me at all. I thought you were my friend but apparently I was wrong. I don’t want to talk to you anymore, don’t call me again.”

Beep beep beep.

No call.

* * *

Hyunjin woke up, hand tightly gripping the chain around his neck. He released it gently, massaging his sore neck before sitting up. The sun would begin to set soon. He yawned, stretching out his arms.

He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the screen. Nothing. No one had tried to contact him since he had left, approximately seven hours earlier.

He hadn’t been counting on it, though. This was just another proof that he didn’t matter in their eyes. It hurt, to think that, but he had to come to terms with it eventually.

He watched the sky gradually turn darker as the night settled. Soon enough, thousands of millions of lights lit up the dark blue veil. Shining down on him like they cared, and maybe they did.

Hyunjin hoped they did.

* * *

His throat closed up, making his breathing come out in loud wheezes. He fell to his knees, hands looking for purchase on the floor. There was nothing to hold onto, though, so his nails just scraped the concrete painfully. 

Suddenly, legs appeared in front of him. He looked up, vision blurred by an assault of tears. The familiar face didn’t look the slightest bit comforting, but it had never been. It was always harsh, serious, stone cold.

“We need you operational right now. There are still citizens to be evacuated.”

He tried to answer but the words didn’t leave his mouth. He fell to his elbows, breathing in dust. The dirty feel of it made him want to vomit, cough, his throat seized up. It was horrible.

“You really are useless.”

With a woosh, the person that stood before him left him retching on the floor like a dog.

* * *

Hyunjin often found purchase in nature, going for a night stroll when his mind was too busy screaming at him. Or maybe that was just the people who shared his life. He wasn’t really sure anymore.

The little voice inside his head sounded almost disturbingly like someone who only called him a bastard. At this point, even the criminals he fought were nicer to him than his own teammates.

He felt tired, so tired of being shouted at just because they couldn’t stand him. It’s not even like he had done anything bad. He just tried his best to follow their orders, but sometimes those were plain stupid.

They sometimes tried to keep him inside, saying that he would fuck up something if he went outside. He used to believe they were friends. Maybe they were, a long time ago, but it had changed. 

Now, they didn’t even listen to him. They ignored him. They hurt him.

So nature embraced him instead, not judging anything. It was it who had given him his life, given him his powers, given him his skills. So yes, he liked it better than his old friends. At least it didn’t interrupt him while he was talking. That was nice.

* * *

Hyunjin had had enough. He couldn’t stand this anymore. He didn’t want to endure the pain any longer. He stood up on his feet carefully.

His eyes began to sting as tears came up to them. He walked forward, embracing the blurry albeit unforgettable sight in front of him. His hands trailed over the trees, linked the stars, traced the hills. 

“I love you all so much. This is for the best for everyone, I know it. I won’t be leaving for long, I’ll stay a part of here forever. Everything will be better if I do this, trust me. Please.”

His voice wavered, getting caught in his throat. Salty pearls slid down his cheeks, gathering at his chin and falling down on the floor. They left little glowing silver spots in the grass, behind him. 

As he continued his steps, he carefully removed the chain hanging from his neck. The small globe attached to it swirled with light when he wrapped his fingers around it. He brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly, before beginning to cry harder.

A blood-curdling scream ripped itself out of him as he threw the globe on the floor. The dark world lit up like it did during a summer day until everything disappeared.

* * *

On the TV, these news had not left the main channels for hours. 

“During the night, to the South of the capital, has happened a very peculiar event.”

A mountain had collapsed into pieces, the vegetation surrounding it much more verdant and luxurious that it had been previously. This phenomenon extended for an unbelievably large radius around the place.

In the middle of the pulverised stone had been made a disturbing discovery. A young man’s body laid, peaceful as if he was sleeping. Only he wasn’t. Tests revealed that he had been dead for months, and yet he still looked so fresh, youthful, flawless. 

He had been identified as Hwang Hyunjin, as well as the former hero Silver by members of the League.

In his joint hands was held a single grey iris, determined to be an Iris florentina. The very same variety had sprouted all around his resting place during the night.

Silver was gone only for Hyunjin to be reborn and live happier than he ever had, in the only space that had ever given him joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hyunjin...  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


End file.
